Miraculous: The Lost Memoirs
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: It is far from coincidences that these miraculous jewels ended in Marinette's and Adrien's possession. Their kwamis claim that they have been specifically chosen as the sole protectors against evil. But when an akuma returns a forgotten past, it unravels an unforeseen destiny of their Miraculous predecessors' lives. (Full summary in prologue! R&R for more!)
1. Prologue: The Last Battle

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Miraculous-The-Lost-Memoirs-Prologue-574632167

 **(c) Cover photoshopped and edited by XxScarletxRosexX  
** **(c) "Miraclous: The Lost Memoirs" written by XxScarletxRosexX** **  
(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

It is far from coincidences that these miraculous jewels ended in Marinette's and Adrien's possession. Their kwamis claim that they have been specifically chosen as the sole protectors against evil. But when an akuma returns a forgotten past, it unravels an unforeseen destiny of their Miraculous predecessors' lives. Their decisions, from this moment forward, could possibly alter the true meaning of their existences and their destinies.

* * *

Her frame was trembling, fists like iron shackles shook by her sides. Her ivory teeth clenched, grinding against one another like a nail would scrape a chalkboard. The ultimatum echoed through her ears like a ghost of a trailing bell. With each repetition, the words grew with such fortissimo it left her disoriented, and carpeted with goose bumps from her neck down in its wake.

"Take another step and I'll take his miraculous and send him straight to the afterlife," Lucky Chance threatened as she held onto an unconscious Chat Noir by the collar, and hung his suspended body over the Seine. "His miraculous or yours."

By the triple-pulsed sharp cry, emitting from Chat Noir's ring, Marinette knew that she had no time to reason through the ultimatum; and for once in her life, her luck had run out.

Her Lucky Charm had failed her and was quickly deflected by Lucky Chance's retaliation-it was the first time anyone has ever seen through her attack. After many eventful encounters as Ladybug, her practiced ears recognized a notation of high pitched squeals that indicated two obsidian spots on her earrings. She couldn't risk engaging into another battle, even if she had a slim chance of victory. She recognized her strength; and thus far, Lucky Chance had proved to be a worthy adversary of them all.

As her shuddering hands reached for earrings, chants of apologies swam through her head, manifesting into a tangible sea of scalding liquid within her line of vision. She held the tears at bay when she surrendered her miraculous jewels.

"Huh," Lucky Charm scoffed whilst snatching the two earrings from Marinette's palms, "you should be grateful that I'm only taking your ring instead of his. But…" Her hand had released her hold on Chat Noir, sending him straight into the Seine. "I never said that I would keep him alive!" she threw her head back and released an icy cackle when she witnessed Ladybug's horror-struck expression. Before Lucky Chance could utter a single word, Ladybug dashed over the concrete banister and dove straight into the Seine. Leaning over the concrete, she cupped her free hand at the corner of her mouth and hollered, "Au revoir, Ladybug!" Then with a swift turn of her body, sending a lengthy pair of dark, wispy ponytails trailing behind her, she faded into the darkness.

Fortunately, it had been Chat Noir's second blinking paw that had led Marinette straight to him, at an estimate of ten feet away from her. Her dive had managed to bring her two feet closer to him, whereas closing the gap was left to extraneous energy. Her ears drowned from the sound of her drumming heart and a repetition of pregnant popping sounds by the second. As she continued swimming towards Chat, the more uncomfortable her abdomen crushed her chest of air. Her actions began to tire, and a sense of panic had almost overwhelmed her due to a burning sensation erupting from her chest. Regardless, his green light beckoned to her like a light of hope. She was only a foot away from him, and all she needed was another kick or two to touch him. Despite the dark murky water, she kicked towards him, and quickly secured her arms around his waist. With what's left of her functioning conscious, her free hand grabbed the staff hanging from his back and directed the extending end to the depths of the river. Using it as leverage, she held the tip of the end as it shot them straight back into the surface.

Resurfacing with a duet of throaty coughs and scalding inhalations, Marinette's worried gaze fell on her partner. "Chat! Are you okay?" she inquired worriedly, but only silence had greeted her back. She had continued calling his name as she continued to swim down two arches, in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, despite her agonizing muscles. When he had not responded, she used the hand that held the shrunken staff to switch places with the former arm wrapped around his waist. Then with her free hand, she quickly grabbed his wrist and monitored for a pulse. Her heart appeared to stop after several attempts of searching for his pulse, but luckily she was able to find it. From that point on, Marinette had been calling Chat's name over and over, in hopes of stirring him out of consciousness. However, his unresponsive state had only stressed her more. She forced her emotions at bay while she was still paddling along the Pont d'Iéna, but time seemed to stretch on. It had felt like hours had passed when she had finally brought them to safety. With one hand tucked under Chat's arm, she hoisted one leg over the edge, followed by her second leg. Gently, she lifted Chat over the edge, and used her thighs to serve as his makeshift pillow for the time being as she caught her breath.

After a few moments, his ring began to chirp intensely, and Marinette quickly sprung up on her knees and carried the unconscious boy into the shadows of the Pont d'Iéna, where she resumed lying his head on her lap, where he was able to revert back to his normal form privately. Peering into the darkness, she searched for his lips and brought her hovering ear to his lips and nose for a sign of his breathing. Adrenaline pumped through her veins when she sensed no signs of breathing. Although, when she rechecked his pulse, and startled momentarily at the flesh contact of his skin, she was able to locate it.

"Chat, come on!" she croaked, feigning her confident persona. "Your transformation wore off! Come on, Chat!" At that moment, all the emotions she restrained from anxiety and panic had overwhelmed her as she shook Chat. "Please! Open your eyes, Chat!" her voice cracked. "Come on!" She shook him harder, "I swear!-"

Marinette couldn't bring herself to finish her threat, because her body had already prepped into CPR mode, and her lips were preoccupied with locking her lips over his as she sent a lungful of air. She withdrew and inhaled another lungful of air before locking her lips over his once more and repeated the process. She did this for a third time, when she felt warm water fill her lips and withdrew. Then with his head lolling to the side, he coughed out several mouthfuls of water.

"Chat!" she croaked, despite her uncomfortably, scratchy throat. She was unaware that she had been crying, until she felt his large hands gently cradle her face. His thumbs softly caressed beneath her eyes, wiping away the scalding tears.

"Shh… sh, sh, sh, sh…" he hushed her gently. He pulled away gently in order to sit up and reach for her through the murky shadows. Allowing this one opportunity, Marinette returned the gesture and melted against his touch. "It's alright, I'm here with you," he whispered against her hair, over the muffled sobs against his chest. "You did well, My Lady."

By the way her balled hands gripped his drenched shirt and trembled uncontrollably, Adrien realized that this was the first time he had ever witnessed Ladybug appear so fragile before him. A part of him was grateful that he had gone through a near death experience, just to see this side of her, but another part of him was enraged at himself for worrying her to death. The latter thought had faded as he enjoyed the heartfelt moment with the woman of his dreams cradled in his arms. No matter how much he had wished for this moment to prolong into the night, the sweet exchange was short lived the moment Ladybug spoke.

"Chat, we need to go."

"Mm," he responded.

"I'm glad that you're alive and well too, but I hope you realize that your ring wore off."

"What?!" he exclaimed, retracting suddenly. Then he fell into a pregnant, awkward silent before continuing. "Did-by chance… did you-do you…?"

"No," she answered earnestly. "Right before you transformed back, I hauled you into the darkness."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of baggage," Adrien whined.

"Well… you are kind of heavy after all that work I did to get you here," Marinette clarified.

"I know you don't mean that," he crooned affectionately, cupping her face gently.

When Marinette sensed his breath nearing her face, her heart had jerked suddenly, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She felt his warm forehead connect against hers, and with baited breath, she expected his lips to advance towards her. She would be withdrawing at this point, but she was tired, and something about Chat's embrace provided a safe haven to rest. She just wanted to sleep. But she also wanted to wake up from this nightmare of realization that Tikki was gone.

Closing his eyes and feeling her warmth against his skin, he breathed out, "Thank you… For risking your life just so you could save mine."

"Always, Chat…" she whispered while overlapping her hands over his hands, "you're my partner after all."

With a reluctant sigh, Adrien had pulled away first when he sensed Plagg tap against his thigh. He picked up his small kwami first before standing up and offering a hand to his female companion. "I guess I'll call it a night, but will you be alright?"

"Yeah… I just need a moment…"

"You must be tired," he perceived worriedly, "want me to carry you?"

"And your secret identity?" she indicated flatly.

"I don't care if you know it or not," Adrien answered sincerely, "I've told you before that when it comes to you, I trust you completely."

"I understand, Chat, but just not now…" Marinette answered tiredly.

Picking up the mood, Adrien dropped his probing and decided to walk away. But before doing so, he attempted leave her on a light-hearted note. "I know, but feel free to gaze as I walk away."

"Haha," she sighed, "in your dreams."

"I'll be counting on it!" she imagined him wearing a cheeky grin. "I'll see you again, My Lady."

"Goodbye… for now," she called back softly.

As Adrien had walked away, it had never came into realization that something had gone amiss by the way she had said those departing words.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I'm so grateful for all of you guys and for all the support you've given me to continue writing for 5 years now! 3**

 **I've had this headcanon running inside my head for some time now. I was so stoked when I saw other users incorporate this specific headcanon in an art and it just motivated me to write about it!**

 **S/O to Kuro-D for helping me with the ideas.**

I'm excited to hear what you guys think so far! Leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen in the future


	2. Chapter 1: Absence

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/M-TLM-Ch-1-An-Empty-Seat-578110431

 **(c) Cover photoshopped and edited by XxScarletxRosexX  
** **(c) "Miraclous: The Lost Memoirs" written by XxScarletxRosexX** **  
(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

It is far from coincidences that these miraculous jewels ended in Marinette's and Adrien's possession. Their kwamis claim that they have been specifically chosen as the sole protectors against evil. But when an akuma returns a forgotten past, it unravels an unforeseen destiny of their Miraculous predecessors' lives. Their decisions, from this moment forward, could possibly alter the true meaning of their existences and their destinies.

* * *

Three full days have passed since the arrival of Lucky Chance, and fortunately there were no more incidence that had taken place. However, Chat Noir had to keep his claws sharpen at all times. Each night, regardless of his fatigue state after busy schedule, Adrien had scouted the perimeter of Paris in search of any activity regarding their mysterious opponent, but more importantly he had been worried about Ladybug.

It was unlike her to be absent in such a crucial situation. Usually Adrien would be on a late night stroll, jumping from buildings to houses in his alternate ego when he would catch a sliver of crimson prancing across the night sky with such a grace that he sighed with hopeless awe. He would never forget how dazzling her sapphire eyes looked when the sun and moon reflected through them. Or how the sound of her voice was a reverberating droplet; clear and endlessly played over the silence of his mind.

He missed her. Even though their only rendezvous consisted of fending off akumas, he just wanted to be with her.

His elbow planted on the table and a balled hand supporting his chin, Adrien gazed out their classroom window and sighed dejectedly.

Away from him, students hurriedly entered the classroom at the nick of time. A scarlet haired woman was the last to arrive when the bell rang, initiating class to begin. After her usually good morning shpeal, Miss Bustier had begun roll call with a steady rhythm-a mundane, duet where her voice lead the song of names with mercurial high and low cries of students. Then her song came to a stop when she said a particular name and the student's cue was absent.

Adrien had grew accustomed to this school flow, and when the pattern was disrupted, it popped his train of thought. He turned his attention to the teacher, meeting her pensive, teal eyes, however, they were looking beyond him.

"Alya," Miss Bustier addressed the glum scarlet haired girl, "do you know where Marinette is?"

Adrien turned his attention to the empty seat behind him then to his classmate.

"Uh..." she began with a gauchely smile, "Marinette said that her father will give you a call in the afternoon."

"I see..." their teacher answered worriedly, "Were you able to deliver her homework?"

She nodded, while wearing the same forced smile on her face.

"Will you be delivering her homework tonight again?"

Alya nodded.

Miss Bustier had ended her inquiries there with a sympathetic smile, "Please do tell her that we wish her a speedy recovery."

"I will," Alya answered while casting her eyes to the empty seat beside her.

While Miss Bustier resumed her song with the list of attendance. Adrien and Nino turned to her, worriedly.

"Alya, you okay?" the brown eyed boy asked quietly.

She shook her head edgingly. Then planting her elbows on the table, she ran her hands from her forehead and through the auburn tresses of her curly wavy hair.

"What happened?" the blond hair boy whispered, "Is it about Marinette?"

"Alright everyone, make sure you turn your books to page one-oh-eight, and read this passage. And once you finish, answer the questions on page one-fifteen," the teacher announced while writing the assignment on the white board. When she finished, her eyes on Alya. "Alya, can you please come with me outside. I would like to have a word."

"I'll tell you after class," Alya answered as she got out of her seat and followed her teacher out of the room.

All eyes followed after the dark haired woman as she exited the room, but the first to shatter the silence was none other than the mayor's daughter, sharp inquiry as she dropped her assignment on top of Sabrina's paper.

"So did Marinette finally walk off with her tail between her legs or what?"

"Shh!" hissed Nino as he moved from his seat to connect his ear to the wall. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

Sharing the same interest regarding their peer's disappearance, Nathanaël, Adrian, and Ivan, followed suit. They listened intently as muffled voices exchanged hushed words.

* * *

"How is she?" Miss Bustier inquired worriedly.

"I don't know," Alya hung her head and shook her head in an attempt to shake away the tears pricking behind her clenched eyelids. "I haven't seen Marinette at all. Her dad's worried as well. He said she hasn't left her room for days."

"What about Mrs. Cheng-Dupain?"

Her student shook her head, dejectedly. "Her mom's abroad right now. She's visiting her family for a reunion. And given their family relationship, it's best that we don't bother her over something like this."

"But given the situation, she needs a female figure to help her cope with what she is dealing right now," Miss Bustier answered composedly.

"I don't even want to think about the worst case scenario," Alya responded firmly while her clenched fists shook beside her. Lifting her head, her brown eyes swam behind hot tears as she forced a smile on her lips. "But I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Alya," Miss Bustier stated softly as she clapped her hands on her student's shoulder and lowered body to meet her at eye-level. She wore an empathetic expression while she answered sternly, "At lunch, go home. I'll write you up for being unwell."

Alya wiped her eyes and nodded gratefully.

"Do you need to use the bathroom before you go back inside?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

"Take as much time as you need. We'll be waiting for you in the classroom."

"Thanks, Miss Bustier."

* * *

"Woah, sounds pretty bad," Ivan commented.

"I know," Nathanaël muttered, "I hope she's okay."

"What's going on?" Alex hollered softly.

"It doesn't sound like some common cold got to her," Nino answered. As soon as his ears picked up the sound of clacking heels, the tan skinned boy exclaimed, "Quick! I hear her coming!"

Ivan, Nathanaël, Nino, and Adrien lurched back to their desks, whereas their other classmates sat down in their seats and wore composed, hardworking expressions. The moment the door had opened, Miss Bustier had taken her seat at the front of class, and scribbled on a piece of paper. After a minute, Alya had entered the classroom with her eyes downcast and averted from meeting anyone's eyes.

Nino had met Adrien's eyes with worry after taking account of Alya's expression as she walked to her desk. With a sigh, Adrien sat his left elbow on the table and sat his chin on top of his palm, while his other hand played with his pencil. "I wonder what happened," Adrien wondered idly.

* * *

By lunch break, Miss Bustier called for Alya and handed her a piece of paper. After a few exchange of words, Nino and Adrien nodded to one another and cried out for Alya before she could depart.

"Hey Alya!" Nino waved as he jogged towards her with Adrien in tow. "Did Miss Bustier give you the slip to go see Marinette?"

"Yeah... How'd ya know?" the scarlet haired woman inquired skeptically.

"Did I ever tell you I have the ears of an animal?" the tan boy answered smoothly.

"And the brain of a cockroach," his blond hair companion added.

"Hey!" Nino snapped.

"It's a compliment! Cockroaches are intelligent creatures. How do you think they survived millions of years?"

"But couldn't you use a different animal? Like a dolphin or something?"

"A dolphin's intelligence can't rival a cockroach's," Adrien reasoned.

"But you had to go there and compare me with something so disgusting-"

Their banter had fallen to a complete stop when their attentions were redirected to a muffled, giggling girl.

Maintaining their banter for a humor affect, Nino concealed his relieved grin with a whine. "What? You think I'm an ugly bug too?!"

"No!" she chuckled, "It's as Adrien said, you're quite the intelligent bug. And hey if it makes you feel any better, you'll be sticking with us for a long time, like a cockroach!"

"Ew," he cringed, "can't you say something else? Like a how my company is as lucky as a ladybug for instance?"

Alya's and Adrien mirrored crestfallen looks, but the latter of the two was able to retaliate with a poker face and firm lips.

"Huh? Did I say something?" Nino inquired anxiously.

Alya shook her head, sending her scarlet hair to shudder around her small frame. "No, it's just that Ladybug hasn't been showing up lately. Usually she'd be swinging by a scene no matter how small the scenario was. I wonder where she could be..."

"Now that you mention it," the mocha-skinned boy considered, "yeah... I haven't seen her on the news lately. Just last night, the news anchor asked about her whereabouts."

"I know, but more than anything, I'm worried about Marinette," Alya replied as her brows began to knit. "Thanks for cheering me up, guys. It feels like I haven't laughed for centuries."

As she turned to leave, Adrien called out, "Alya!"

"Yeah?" she turned, restlessly.

"Can we tag along? I'm worried about her too."

"What about-"

"I already arranged a ride beforehand," Adrien added quickly, "and we left Miss Bustier a slip informing our health."

Alya smiled heartwarmingly, touched by his resolute insistence. She knew Marinette would go berserk over Adrien's behavior at this moment. And perhaps even bounce off the walls from her lack of self control. She had only hoped that Adrien's presence may lift her spirit.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Had this stored for a while. I've been debating about throwing in Marinette's POV, but I decided to save it for chapter 2 ^^**

 **Look forward to the next chapter on 12/17**!


End file.
